Talk:Veronica Dare
This is da main antagonist right?--Unreal Admin 04:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, and that "female as the villian" was a April Fools Joke from me and Subtank. Number Six? Frakin' awesome. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I would lulz if her issued uniform is the "red" dress. The article mentions Katee Sackhoff as well. What role does she play, or is this speculation? The reference also only links to pre-E3 trailers, which from what I've seen have little to do with the actual game. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 09:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Katee Sackhoff only played a Marine in the original Halo 3, and she is unconfirmed for ODST. As for all of the references, the pre-E3 trailer from GTTV is where Tricia Helfer (and I was praying for a BSG game) announced her role. So, I assume this Dare would be the commanding officer overlooking Rookie's mission to find other ODST members and giving him advice and so?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 11:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Unnamed Armor The article states that her armor hasn't been identified yet. If so, why is there a picture of recon-ish armor on the page? Where did the picture come from, and is it actually a picture of Dare? Arcdash 16:29, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :No, I completely made it up for the lulz. The pic is from GTTV's sneak peek at MSoft's booth which is Halo 3: ODST centric and even shows another ODST behind the one with the SMG (who is supposedly the main protagonist of the game, the Rookie). - Lemurwolf132 XD The pictures of dare make it look like the recon helmet as just photoshoped onto odst Armour XD. Cat/Kat In the opening cutscene of ODST, Veronica says, "Call me Kat," I am not sure if she was just flirting with Buck, or referring to a nickname of hers. Any expansion upon this? Thx, :I'm pretty sure she says "Call me Captain". --Jugus 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::What you heard was "Kat/Cat/Kap" = "Cap", "Cap'tain". Her real name? I think her realm name is Veronica, not "Meronica". :It is. Buck says the "v" pretty quickly, but it is definately not Meronica. That's no western name I've ever heard of.--Spartan999 21:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe it's a result of 500 years of social evolution?Baryon15 11:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :That could be a possibility as even now kids are saying things i dont rly understand half the time and who knows what they will be saying 500 years from now--Ashing shot 12:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::With the possible exception of "yoan gahn dur tzan sze", they haven't really done that, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:37, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Classified I had really question why she doesn't have the information from Bungie.net and I had only checked the one of Buck and I saw the information and the only thing that isn't calssified is her gender: DARE Full name: classified Blood type: classified Height: classified Weight: classified Rating: classified Unit: classified Service number: classified Enlistment date: classified Location: classified Born: classified Gender: F Citizen: classified Age: classified Occupation: classified As a member of the Office of Naval Intelligence, her files would neccessarily be classified to exclude those without access. And since the Story Bible is written in-universe, that's what Bungie give us. As for why her gender isn't classified, I think it would be pretty obvious she's a "she", so there'd be little point classifying that. -- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) How does she do it? How can she use Powered Armor if only Spartans have the reflexes and endurance to use them without hurting themselves? Sonictheblade 04:23, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :If you look at it carefully you see that what she's really wearing isn't powered armor. It's really just normal body armor with a special Recon-style helmet.-- Rusty-112 04:30, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Is it just me, or does she resemble The Boss from Metal Gear Solid 3? :I can see a small resemblence.SPARTAN-177 21:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::There is a small resemblance, but Dare is modeled after her voice actor, Tricia Helfer. [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 11:06, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Legendary I don't think this is her for firefight, as Bungie stated they hadn't talked about or mentioned the character for beating legendary, I think it is Spoiler Do not go furthur if you don't want be spoiled The Engineer, who sides with the Squad.--Hunter on Steriods 14:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Why would it be him? It would look weird seeing him wield human and Covenant weapons. Also, the leaked achivements comfirms it's Dare. SPARTAN-177 17:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It would be cool, but oh will, and could you give me a link?--Hunter on Steriods 22:33, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Profile pic Hey I love that picture for Dare on the page could somebody tell me who put it there? --Orbital ODST 15:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yo. --TDSpiral94 01:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Navy or Marine Captain? Is there any actual proof that she's a Navy Captain, and not a marine one? Sure, it's said she's with ONI, but for all we know she could be a marine/ODST employed by ONI (which would better explain her apparent adaptability with the HEV and it'd have been more likely for her and Buck to meet and get mixed up together in that relationship they had in the past), kinda like Ackerson was a part of the army but worked for ONI. Also, I find it highly unlikely that a navy captain (who command ships) would be sent to carry out a simple fetch quest together with NCO marines. (Note: I haven't unlocked Dare yet in Firefight, so I may be missing something). Matt-256 22:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure. I thought she was a Marine Captain myself, but I don't have the game, so I dunno. By the way, Jacob Keyes was a Naval Captain, and he accompanied some Marines to a swamp to fetch a weapons cache... so apparently, if Dare IS a Naval Captain, it isn't that unusual. SmokeSound off! 01:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- say what? Ok,I don't get it.Is Dare's whole armour Recon or just her helmet.Is that what female ODST body armour looks like or what.I guess it would be hard to know as no female ODST's are ever seen in-game-- 00:01, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST